Lunar Dusk
by Yunamei
Summary: Wynter is a 18th Century vampire born and bitten in lovely France, but when she run into a family of vampires what will happen? Iffy tittle? Yea I know. After Breaking Dawn.
1. Yesterday's Dawn

Okie~ Hi people!! This is the begging of my Twilight fanfic!! *throws confetti* Anyways, I chose moon related names because I wanted to keep it in the Twilight theme, but sorry if they sound weird, hehe. Also, this is my OC's [ Wynter ] point of view in mines and Kasahara Miiaro's fanfic. Our OC's will meet in our storys, so its basically the same, just the different point of views, thought, flash-backs ect.

Also, Chapter One is when Wynter is still a Human and the Date is 18th Century France and is in third person point of view, the next chapter will be her acually thoughts and stuff 'kay~ The curren year of Chapter One is 1951, and the month is Decemeber. I researched and everything so yea~ And not everything is historicly correct, its fiction afterall [ unfortunetly it would be nice if they were real~ ]. So This is her past, then I am going to skip ahead. Alot. But until then, enjoy!! Also R&R~~ 3

I **Do not** own Twilight or any of its characters, but **I own** the one that **I** made up.

**Twilight and Twilight Charaters (c) Stephenie Meyer**

**Wynter (c) Me** -- **Alexandre(c) Me** -- **Cherise (c) Me**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterdays Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

It was seven days before the Masquerade Ball to celebrate Wynter's birthday. Since her father was Duke she needed to have a big party to celebrate her 18th birthday. It was actually eighteen days before her real birthday, but she wanted to have it early. Wynter didn't really like everyone acting so formal around her. She knew she was royal, but she didn't like everyone acting too formal. But, sometimes she liked it.

At first she rejected the idea of a party, but her father and mother insisted that she have one. Since it would be the biggest party for her she got to pick what kind it would be. Her father said that it must be a ball, so she picked a masquerade ball. Ever since she was little she liked looking at all the masks whenever she was able to look at them. In all she had forty-six, four of them gifts from her best friend Alexandre. The others she bought.

Since it was only a week till the party, she had to pick everything out. She went to her bedroom to find Alexandre sitting on her bed, he always knew where she was going. He knew her better than anyone else, for they were inseparable since when they meet two years ago, when Wynter was 15.

"Alexandre, why are you here?" Wynter asked curiously. His response surprised her; "I need to talk to you" He sounded so serious, she thought.

She sat down next to him on her bed, she pushed the thin lace canopy out of her way. "About what?" she was hoping it wasn't anything bad like sickness, she secretly loved Alexandre, she couldn't like without him.

"Eveline…" he almost never calls her by her first name, what was happening she wondered as he continued, "I know this isn't going to sound real, but…" She look up at his face, he looked as if he was at a loss of words and hesitation. She could she a subtle pain in his luxurious golden eyes as he spoke his next words, "I'm a vampire, Wynter. I know that you won't believe me, but its true. I have been the same age for two hundred years. And… and…"

"Alexandre, I don't' care what you are, I love you." She had to look away, for a second, confessing was embarrassing no matter how close they were, but she looked back into his eyes, "And, no matter how long you live I will always be by your side, always."

Alexandre's eyes turned gentle, "Wynter, I love you too, I've loved you since I was you!" She wanted to kiss him so badly at this point, but she held back, for he continued talking, but it wasn't happy this time, "But, I can't be with you forever, Wynter-"

She cut in before he could say another word, "Why! Alex, I love you, and if you love me there no prob-" He stopped her words with a kiss, She felt tears run down her cheeks as she kissed back, she was happy to finally be with him, but why couldn't she be with him? She was crying cause of that.

Alexandre pulled back and wiped away her tears, she jumped a little bit because his hands felt as if snow touched her cheeks, cold as ice. He bagan to explain himself, "Wynter, you see, I been protecting you since you were twelve. Once, a bad vampire was going to kill you, she asked me I would help her. I told her that if she laid a finger on you, I would rip her head off. I watched her she was going to do it, I tried to stop her without killing her, but it didn't work that way. In the end I had to kill her, but her brother who came along to help her, saw. He told me he would get me, but he fled. Now he is here and he is going after me, so I must leave, I don't want you to end up in all of this."

"I don't want you too! Please don't go, please!" She began to cry again as she hugged him, as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. She looked up at him again, is there anyway to keep me with you?"

" I have already thought of this but I have to ask you first, do you want me to make you a vampire? It will be painful, and you can't stay here, you will have to run away, fake your death. Leave everything behind." She look at his eyes again, looking for an answer. She loved him, but she loved her mother and father, and her little brother and sister too. But, she knew what she wanted more, "Yes, make me a vampire, I want to be with you, forever."


	2. Clouded Moon

Hello everyone~ I added chapter two!! I change the name of chapter one, because the name of chapter one sounded better with chapter two~ Read and find out!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, also R&R please~

Also, If you go on my profile I have a link of what Wynter's mask look very simular like. Its acually what I bases her mask on~ And I will also have a link of a sketch I drew of Wynter, human. Its nots so good because I have a sucky printer but it look really nice in person~ Haha. I might do one better soon. I have to find time though =P Anyways, Enjoy~~ 3

I **Do not** own Twilight or any of its characters, but **I own** the one that **I** made up.

**Twilight and Twilight Charaters (c) Stephenie Meyer**

**Wynter (c) Me** -- **Alexandre(c) Me** -- **Cherise (c) Me**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouded Moon

**Chapter 2**

Alexandre said that he would have to think about it still, make sure everything goes right. Wynter couldn't object. She only had one thing to say, and it was that she wanted it to be before her birthday, her real one, on December 31st.

Once they got everything figured out they started to plan the party. Wynter had to pick out a dress and a mask. She was actually really excited about her party because she loved all the masks and pretty dresses. Alexandre had to pick out clothes too.

They both went to the ballroom to look at the decorations so far. Everything looked so pretty, from the flowers on the tables, to the ribbons that trimmed the walls. Only seven more days she thought.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------- **Skip to Party** ----------------

---------------------------------------------------

((** Begin Wynter's Point of View** ))

I looked at myself in my vanity mirror before I left to the ballroom. Mask off, then on. I love the mask I chose, only two people know what mask I chose, my mother and father. I decided that the fist man to recognize me got a prize, it made a creative test, and it's a masquerade after all.

Right before my maid opened my door, I hear a knock, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Eveline dear, its me" my mothers voice replied. I opened the door and she was with my little sister, Cherise. My mother looked so happy, I was glad she like my dress.

"Oh, sister, I want a birthday party! I want a mask! Yours is so pretty," Cherise yelled as she ran around me and took my mask and spun around. She is only nine. I admired the mask with her. It was an ocean blue mask with intricate porcelain white designs on it. It had a deep blue gem in the top-middle and a delicate blue butterfly at the corner, with a couple of white peacock feather behind the butterfly in the corner.

A couple of maids came in and announced that it was time to head to the party. We went around through a little hallway so I could go in through the side and not be noticed so easily.

"Bye mother bye Cherise, I'll see you tonight," I said as I walked into the ballroom of masks. The said bye back and went back to were they were when they came to see me.

I walked through all the feathers and porcelain wondering who would find me first. I hoped with all my heart it was Alexandre. I didn't want it to be any of the princes and archdukes to find me. They just wanted to marry me for nobility and politics. Blah, blah, blah. I think people should be together for love, but I like it that they like me, I don't like the, though. I can't help it.

I got a couple of looks but nobody approached me. I made my way to the balcony. I looked up at the stars and the moon. The night was bright but it was cloudy as well.

"Wynter…?" I heard someone call from behind me. I knew the voice, the one I loved, Alexandre. I ran and hugged him before I kissed him on the cheek, he moved and said, "Ready?" He looked at me in the eyes, loving and focused.

"Of course." I quickly replied. I would always be ready. I have said my good-byes already. Alexandre then moved closer, I was able to feel his breath on my cheeks, pink from blushing at the short distance from his face and mine. He whispered softly in my ear, "It's going to hurt, and it will hurt for three days or so. I will keep you safe and away from people till then. I will once you tell me, my love. Then I will…" I knew he couldn't say it so I finished it for him.

"Bite me" I liked how that sounded. He look sad, so I said again, "Bite me." He finally got it. He gently positioned his mouth close to my neck, but I didn't feel him breathing. I tilted my head back, and then I felt it. The sharp piercing pain against my neck. It was a sweet little burning sensation, with a touch of pain. I look up at the moon and let out a silent scream. The last thing I saw was the clouded moon above me and someone attacking my love and pushing him off the balcony. I felt the blood trickling off my neck staining of my dress, then I saw still darkness.


End file.
